By your side
by littlepiggy27
Summary: Chase woke up with terrible pain in his left side. Mr. Davenport helps him through it all. Read to find out more.
**Chase's POV**

I woke up in my capsule feeling my left side hurt. I held it in pain. I walked out of the lab to find Mr. Davenport and Tasha at the dinner table sipping their coffee. I wanted to tell Davenport. But I didn't want him to miss work out of taking care of me. I sighed closing my eyes leaning my hand against the table.

''Chase, Buddy are you okay?'' asked with a look that says worried. I shook my head. He and Tasha got up and walked towards.

Tasha laid her hand on my forehead and kept feeling my face with her cold hands.

''You don't have a fever.'' She said leaving her hand away from my forehead.

''What hurts Chase?'' Mr. Davenport asked stroking at the side of my hair.

''My side hurts.'' I replied holding it.

''Your side hurts?'' He asked. I nodded in pain.

''Okay baby why don't lay down on the couch.'' Tasha insisted. I nodded. Mr. Davenport helped me to the couch. I laid down. ''You okay?'' He asked. I nodded.

''Okay, get some rest.'' I nodded.

 **Donald's POV**

I walked back in the kitchen where Tasha is. ''Hey I think I'm gonna cancel that meeting today.'' I said. ''What no honey you been waiting for weeks for that.''

''Yeah well my son is sick so I have no choice.''

''Yes you do. I tell you what, I will watch Chase.''

''No I got him okay you go to work.'' I insisted. Tasha sighed. ''Okay but if you need anything let me know.''

''Okay.'' I replied.

Later on that day Tasha had already went to work and the other were maybe with Douglas at the Island. I sat down where Chase was at asleep. I felt his face. He was a bit warm. I sighed. I heard Chase walking up with a whine.

''Hey Buddy, How do you feel?''

''It still hurts.''

''It STILL hurts?'' I asked. He nodded. I sighed. ''Okay buddy. I really don't know what to do.'' He had tears rolling down his cheek. ''Awe come here buddy.'' I said pulling him close to me. ''It's okay Chase. You're okay.'' I sooth.

''No it's not okay. My side is killing me.''

''I know buddy.'' After a little while Chase fell asleep on me. I quietly got him to lay down. I covered him up with a blanket and walked away in to the kitchen. I grabbed a heating pad and head back to Chase. I plugged the heating pad in and laid it on his left side.

 **Chase's POV**

I woke up with a heating pad on my side. It's kind of helping a little. Mr. Davenport was in the kitchen making something to eat. I sat up and felt a sharp pain in let side. I groaned.

''Dad.'' I whined. He looked at me with worry. He rushed over to me and asked if I was okay.

''No my side hurts.'' I whined.

''Here.'' He whispered. He massaged my left side. It felt a bit better. ''My side still hurts dad.'' I whined. He sighed. ''Here I get you some medicine. Alright.'' He said I nod. He got up and grabbed some medicine and a glass of water.

''Here swallow these.'' He handed them to me. I took the pills and swallow them.

''You okay now? you good?'' He asked with his thumbs up. I nodded.

''Okay buddy. You let me know if you feel worse.'' He said. ''Okay.'' I croaked. I fell back sleep.

 **4:45 PM**

I woke up feeling my side throbbing. I saw Adam sat next beside me. ''Adam.'' I croaked. He looked at me nothing but worry. ''Hey buddy you okay, how are feeling?'' He asked. I've never seen Adam so concerned before.

''Where's Mr. Davenport?'' I asked holding tight on to my left side.

''He's up stairs.'' Adam replied. I grabbed Adams shirt.

''Get him please.'' I tried.

Adam jumped up so fast I can barley tell where he was going. After a little while Adam and Mr. Davenport ran down stairs. ''Chase are you okay?'' Davenport asked. I shook my head. ''Okay Chase I want you lay down alright.'' Davenport said pushing me down.

''Can we just take him to the hospital. ''Noooo.'' I whined. ''He refuses to Adam.''

''You okay?'' I shook my head. ''It hurts really bad.'' I cried in to Mr. Davenport. ''Shhhh It's okay Chas. Shh You're okay buddy. Everything's gonna be just fine.'' I started to cough a little.

''You okay now?'' Mr. Davenport asked rubbing my back. I nodded. ''Okay.'' He whispered.

''Adam can you grab the heating pad please?'' Davenport asked. Adam nodded and handed it to Mr. Davenport then laid it on my left side.

''Thank you.'' I said.

''You're welcome buddy.'' Mr. Davenport replied.

''Do you need any medicine?'' Mr. Davenport asked. I nodded. He walked in the kitchen and grabbed them and handed it to me. I gave the glass of water back to him and closed my eyes.

Later I woke up at 8:00 PM with no pain in My left side. It wasn't painful anymore. But my head does hurt a little. I sat up with a yawn and Mr. Davenport and Adam walked in the living room.

''Hey Chase how do you feel?'' Davenport asked kneeling down at me. ''Pretty good.'' I replied.

''That's great.'' He said.

''Anything else hurt?" Adam asked.

''Hm, Just me head.''

''You need any medicine.'' Davenport asked in worry. ''I'm good Dad.'' I said.

'Okay.'' He whispered.

''Let me know if you need anything else. Okay?'' Mr. Davenport asked. I nodded. Tasha walked through the front door.

''Oh hey Tasha, You home Later.'' Mr. Davenport walked towards her and kissed her cheek. ''Yeah, well I'm glad I'm Home. How Chase?'' He better now.'' He answer. ''That's good.'' She said walking towards me and felt my forehead. ''Hm, He's still running a fever Donald.'' She said. ''What. No.'' He sat down beside me feeling my forehead. He sighed. ''Well. Maybe he needs to rest. Chase get some sleep.'' He said. I nodded. He sighed.

Later when I woke up at 11:45. I felt better. Mr. Davenport, Adam and Tasha walked down stairs. I looked at them coming in the living room.

''Hey How do you feel now. ''Better.'' I replied. Mr. Davenport laid his hand on my forehead.

''You feel fine.'' He said. I smiled.

"I'm glad you okay Chase.'' Tasha said.

''So does that mean I can through him around now.'' Adam said.

''Noooo!'' Davenport and Tasha shouted.

"Okay!" Adam backed up.

 _ **Hey guys. How was that. I hope enjoyed bye! :)**_


End file.
